Abyss of the Heart
by Sable Composer
Summary: There is an evil that the Slayers gang must face, but will they lose one of their own in doing so?
1. Chapter 1

Abyss of the Heart

Chapter 1

Xellos was scared. The demon, though powerful, was no match for what he had just sensed.

"_Not even Inverse could handle this. An army of Linas maybe, but still..."_

It wasn't long ago that Xellos was just being his usual curious self, wandering around in search of entertainment. That was when he stumbled across an area he couldn't teleport into. One foot in and his senses went haywire. Something overwhelmingly powerful was lurking in that void. Something powerful enough to seal away the demon's powers just by passing a border.

"_And it's expanding. I can feel it._"

Xellos left the area quickly, disappearing as soon as possible.

"Give it here!"

"You already ate your share!"

"But I'm still hungry!"

The sound of war over a grilled fish tore apart the quiet woodland area.

"Just stop being so selfish Gourry and give it here." Lina whined, pulling on the tail end of the fish.

"Me selfish? At least I don't steal ice cream from little kids." Gourry pointed out, giving a fierce tug. Still the redhead refused to let go. However, an unseen force split the fish in half. Sending both Lina and Gourry tumbling back.

"It's impossible to meditate with you two bickering." Zelgadis grumbled, placing his sword back in its scabbard. Lina wasn't too mad about falling, after all, she got some of the fish.

"So, any leads yet? I wanna get this job over with so I can eat again." Lina asked, though slightly muffled with the fish in her mouth. The town they just left offered them free food and board if they stopped a dangerous sorcerer. Lina was quick to volunteer everyone.

As Zelgadis opened his mouth to answer her,

"PERVERT!!!" interrupted his words. It was coming from the direction of the lake.

Filia had been relaxing with Amelia, cleansing her human-self in the pristine lake they had found. That was, until a certain demon appeared on the lake's rock centerpiece. Xelloss smiled and waved, but before he could apologize for not paying attention to where he was teleporting, a large, golden, pink ribbon clad, tail slammed into him sending the demon across the lake and into the woods.

"Go Miss. Filia! You have served justice well!" Amelia cheered the towering dragon form of Filia Ul Copt. The only disappointment the golden one had was she didn't get to use her beloved mace-sama. She regressed to her human form quickly.

"Stupid namagomi, peeking at us like that. The nerve!" she ranted, hurriedly putting her clothes on. Amelia followed suit, also ranting but about justice and such. The two returned to the camp site to find questioning faces.

"Are you alright, Filia?" Lina asked, not sure if she really wanted to know.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just squashing a large, purple, bug." she answered, though it did little to clear the confusion.

"Bug or not, that was some sight." Xelloss said, appearing behind the offended pair. This time Filia was happy to see him, because she had her weapon of choice.

"Oh, it's you. What now?" Zelgadis questioned, not all too happy to see him. Xellos smiled his typical smile.

"As much as I like to collect secrets, there is one I can let go. It's about the sorcerer you're after."


	2. Chapter 2

Abyss of the Heart

Chapter 2

"However, I require a kiss." Xelloss said, a glint of amusement forming in his eyes. Everyone was taken aback by his request. None were sure which of the group Xelloss meant due to some questionable events in the past. Filia, on the other hand, knew exactly who it was he was after.

"Then so be it. If justice is to be served by my lips colliding with those of a fiend then in the name of j ustice I will kiss you Mr.Xelloss." Amelia spoke up, much to Filia's relief. If she was lucky the demon would just give up. Xelloss waved his finger in the air.

"Sorry, but little girls aren't my type. I'm into much older women than you my dear." he said. Xelloss could feel the anger rising within Filia and he found it very entertaining.

"Kiss this!" Filia yelled. Too late to dodge as the mace batted Xelloss into the air. The dragoness was quite pleased at the distance she got from that swing.

"Oh come on Filia! He could have known something useful for once." Lina protested. It only took one smoldering glare from the priestess to silence any other complaints the red-head had.

Meanwhile, Xelloss was dusting himself off not far from where he started bouncing against the ground.

"_Some kiss, almost knocked me out of my boots._" He though fondly. It wasn't a recent feeling he started having, but it was just as strong as when he first noticed it. Xelloss was in love with that dragon girl. Whether it was love for her or the love of tormenting her was still up for questioning. All he knew was he felt great whenever he merely though of her, even if she wished for his death as she slept. At least his master hadn't picked up on this emotion. If she did she never bothered him about it.

"_Last thing I need is that chain smoker on my case._" he thought, getting ready to sit it out and watch Filia and the others from afar.

"_I'm a **what**, Xelloss dear?_" a voice said, rattling his brain painfully. Xelloss realized his fatal mistake of thinking at all with her existing in this universe. Zelas had a knack for hearing the most incriminating parts of his inner dialogue.

"_You're a...the greatest master a demon could ask for!_" he covered, grasping his hands in a silent plea.

"_Hmmm, good enough. Now come here._" She ordered. Xelloss was quick to comply

Xelloss appeared before his mistress, kneeling as per usual. Zelas made sure to blow smoke in his face just for his earlier comment.

"I did a little research on that hot spot you found. Care to know?" she asked, blowing more smoke in his direction. Xelloss waited as Zelas took in a deep breath as if preparing for a speech.

"I've got nothing so go check it out. Bye bye." she said, and then returned to doing nothing as she always did. Xelloss was in awe that a person more powerful than he was clueless about an area less than half the size of a small village. So dumbfounded was he that the demon didn't bother to protest before embarking on his quest.


	3. Chapter 3

Abyss of the Heart

Chapter 3

"It's not far from here, just past the clearing up ahead!" Zelgadis yelled over his shoulder. Moments ago the band of five had put together a locator spell of their bounty, but it was interfered with by something near by. They guessed that the spell was stopped by the sorcerer so off they went. Not long into the investigation did they come across a large horde of assorted monsters. Though vastly out numbered, their combined efforts were enough to clear a path to the small meadow ahead.

Half way across the opening in the woodland did Lina noticed something odd.

"Hey, what's going on? They're just standing there." Sure enough, the army of monsters had not dared to enter the clearing. The puzzle made the whole team stop and look back. The creatures of evil were staring them down, but holding their positions as if ordered to.

"What ever called them here made them a lot nastier than they normally are." Gourry stated, picking that the claw mark in his armor. The gang deiced to rest for a bit, but fate seemed to have other plans. Something eviler had entered the clearing and wasn't shy about letting its presents be known. Everyone was on their feet, shoulder to shoulder, watching the tree line for the intruder.

"Who's there, show your self in the name of justice, cowered!" Amelia ordered from her safe place behind Filia. The blond dragoness herself was the calmest among them for she knew what was just out of site. With a hawk's eye and an Olympian's through, the priestess nailed the source which was in a tree top to her right. None other than Xelloss fell from the tree, followed by the iron weapon. He wasn't moving. Filia had that annoyed look in her eyes as she walked over to retrieve her beloved mace. With two hands, for good measure, she picked the heavy instrument of doom up then brought it back down on the already beaten demon.

"Namagomi." she snorted, then rejoined her friends as they began to press on.

Xelloss popped his head up in time to not only get a good peek up Filia's skirt, but also to see where everyone was headed.

"_Oh, crap! The void! What to do, what to do!_" Acting quickly he phased in front of the adventures, waving his arms wildly.

"Hold it right there folks! No need to go any further. Let Xelloss take care of that mean old sorcerer!" he said, then disappeared. He knew the risk was big, but he just repeated to himself it was for Filia's sake that he went and she stayed.

"Did that just happen?" Lina asked, stunned to the point where not even food could bring her back.

"If you mean Xelloss offering to get the sorcerer for free then yeah, that just happened." Zelgadis answered, equally shocked at the demon's actions. Gourry couldn't even speak; all that just happened was a bit much for his simple way of thinking.

Filia, on the other hand, was far from surprised. She was sure beyond anything that this was just another trick by Xelloss and she for one was not going to be caught in it.

"I'm not falling for that baka's tricks this time." she said, then charged off after him.

"Wait for me Miss. Filia! It would be injustice of me to sit by as you venture off into danger!" Amelia pled, following the older woman closely, but not close enough to be accidentally hit by the dragoness' mace.

"Hey, should we go after them incase something bad happens?" Zelgadis asked the remaining two. However, as he turned to face them, he saw that Lina had already set out to take the wild boar one of the goblins had killed for her late late lunch. Gourry was close behind for a piece of the hog. Zelgadis sighed then sat himself down.

"I guess not. After all, a dragon and a demon can take care of them selves and Amelia."


End file.
